Seven Deadly Sins ONESHOTS (Lemon)
by Michael Adanza II
Summary: So, this is a summary of the ships I totally SHIP in the Anime. Including Yaoi ones. But do expect me to ship regular couples (Meliodas x Elizabeth, etc.) I'm doing this for fun. Besides, its a fanfiction. I import Lemons in it, so.. For those who doesn't want to lose your innocence, discontinue reading this AT ONCE. Well.. KiBan (King x Ban) is my ad at your own risk !


**Just a short KiBan (King x Ban) Story. I do not own the characters nor do I own the Anime. This ship comes from the anime ; Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu No Taizai). Oh, and also a big reminder : THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY (In other words, a Yaoi Fanfiction). So if you hate Gay stuffs, then I suggest you to discontinue reading this to avoid any cringe ;)**

The Sun shone through the crystal-like window panes, lighting up the corners of the bedroom where the Fairy King sleeps. He sits still and finds himself awake.

The tweets and chirps of the birds kept his thoughts at peace. He never expected this morning to be this peaceful .. well, unless the Undead Psychopath will intervene.

He heard the door shot open, revealing Ban. Writing a Smirking Expression.

"Konnichiwa King~ Time to wake up" He smiled. King glanced at him for a moment, then turned to standing up . Rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, is the Fairy King still dreaming~?" Ban questioned.

"Shut up, baka." King hissed. He rushes downstairs and outside the Boar Hat to greet the magnificent-looking giant .

"Oh, Good Morning King!" Diane exclaimed, waving down to her _bestfriend_.

"Good Morning, Diane." King greeted back. He then calls for his secret treasure, hopped on it and got him mid-air.

"I believe Ban needs you right now." Diane added.

"Need me? For what ?" King questioned curiously.

"Well, who knows?" Diane replied, making the Fairy King pout.

"Alright, alright." He quickly got in the Boar Hat.

"Oh, Hi King." He turns around to see a talking pig, eating the remaining left overs. "Hello Hawk" he greets back. He then waves to his captain, saying that he'll need to go upstairs and meet ban.

He gets inside His and Ban's Room. Opening the door, what he saw was Ban sleeping on his comfortable bed. Snoring loudly. Gowther on the other hand just ignores him, focusing on his boring novel.

King walks up to his sleeping friend and tries to wake him up.

"Oi ! Oi!" He yelled .

"Wake up, Sleepy-head!"

Ban opens up his eyes and the first person to appear on his sight, resembled a fairy's face similar to Elaine's.

"E-Elaine….?" He smiled.

"W-what are you talking about…?" King questioned confusingly. He then figured out that Ban was daydreaming.

"Elaine… I missed you so much.." Ban sits up, not destroying the glare.

"..a kiss..?" Ban added. Making the Fairy King blush.

"H-hey Ban this isn't the time for joking.. I-I didn't come here to b-be ..—" He tried to finish his words, but it only made him stutter. Besides, he was instantaneously grabbed by the Immortal White-Haired Human and landed their lips.

King was frightened.. yet happy as well. He haven't felt being kissed by somebody.  
Truly unexpected to have his first kiss with his crush, Ban.

King liked Ban as well as Diane. He's confused, why does he have feelings for Ban? That question kept on wandering his thoughts, which is why he chose Diane instead. But, keeping up in company with Ban allows his heart to flutter, and his cheeks to burn in pressures.

What surprised him the most is that Ban sticked out his tongue. He licked King's lips and asked for entrance. King has no other choice but to let him in, and so he did. Soon, he melted with the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Ban's neck.

"I-I think I should go out for now." Gowther excused and got out.

"Yeah, you should." King thought. He deepened the kiss and just allowed Ban's tongue to explore his mouth. Ban on the other hand kept on earning lots of moans coming from the Fairy King.

They both pulled out simultaneously and gasped for air.

"You're such a Good Kisser King~" Ban uttered seductively. King blushed, _So he knew all along?_

"Wait.. so.. you really did it on purpose..?" King stuttered . The pressure in his cheeks is rising even higher, the number of butterflies in his stomach is truly immeasurable.

"Of course." Ban nodded in a childish way.

King couldn't hold out much longer. _He needed Ban inside him, and he knows that_. He wants to do it right now with Ban. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to do so. He could feel his erection, lusting for Sex.

He kissed Ban once more, but this time it was much more deeper. King sucked on Ban's tongue and licked the every corners of Ban's mouth. Ban on the other hand allowed the Fairy King to _do whatever he desires_.

King pulls out, enabling Ban to pout.

"Ban… Please do it with me.." King whispered shyly. Ban was certain that he heard it right. Yet he wants King to say it loudly.

"What..~?" Ban asked pretentiously.

"Do it with me please…." King added.. A bit furious . He really needs Ban inside him now.

"Say it louder, Harlequin~~" Ban smirked.

And it was at that moment, King had none other choice to pick.. He couldn't resist his Lust for Ban's Warmth.

"Ban! Please FUCK ME! Fuck me so hard, PLEASE! That I won't be able to walk properly for a week! FUCK ME REAL HARD ! I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME BAN !"

King Harlequin yelled shyly. Yet Ban liked it..

"Please Daddy.. I need you.." King wearing the Puppy-eye (whatever) expression, trying to charm the taller male.

Ban smirked. "Very well."

Ban took off his clothes instantaneously, leaving the Fairy King blushing and flustered. King was gazing at his wonderful, hot-looking six pack abs.

"You like what you see~?" Ban teased seductively. King nodded, he even drooled.  
Ban then removes King's clothes as well. Leaving him on his Sando. "Sorry King, but I can't hold out too.~ You know that very well, aye?~" Ban added. King just kept on nodding.

Soon, he removes King's sando, revealing King laying down in their bed, topless.

Ban licks the bottom of his lip, from the sight itself, he can feel his erection arousing. _Mhm~…_

"King, you're so sexy~" Ban inquired. Staring at King's Hot, unharmed, _Virgin_ body. "Now lemme see your ass~" He bit his lip, trying to hold out his lust. But little did he know, King is also a teaser.

King smirked, "Nope." In a cute yet seductive way. Hearing his answer made Ban pout. "Whyyyy~?"

"Unless you let me suck that firstt~" King glared down on Ban's Erection. Really hard and happy.

"Tsk~ Once you saw it, its forbidden for you to turn back and regret. Alright?" Ban demanded. Writing a devilish smirk. "Yess~" King nodded. King Harlequin knows that this isn't the appropriate way.. for a man and a man to sexually interact… But for him, its "True Love". And there's nothing gonna prevent them from "Doing it".

Ban removes his boxers, revealing his underwear. King licks his lip. Ready to suck the whole size. Yet he doesn't know how _Long_ or how _Huge_ it probably is.

Finally, ban removes his underwear, revealing his 14 Inches Dick .

King's face turned into a shocked expression. He was very frightened. Yet _Very, very happy_ at the same time. "Wow…" He was amazed.

"Is it enough~?" Ban questioned.

"Enough… as fuck.." King hurriedly ran towards Ban. He grabs the shaft of Ban's 14 Inches Cock, and stroke it gently.

 _Up and down, up and down.. up and down_..

"Aaah…~ King if you're gonna keep this up… I'-I'm gonna come fast..~" Ban moaned . King liked the way Ban mentioned his name. He looks up and whispered "Moan my name.". Ban smirked. "As you wish, princess~"

After stroking a few times, He then burrows it inside his mouth. He starts to suck it. Rolling his tongue on the tip of Ban's cock. Licking the every part of Ban's 14 Inches Dick. King liked it, he was really pleased.

"Mhmm…~ Mhhmmmmmm~" King moaned seductively. "Aaahh… Harlequin.. Faster.. .aahhh~" Ban as well. He then grabs the back of the Fairy King's head and pushes it along with the motion of how King sucks it.

"Aaahh..~" Ban moaned. They were both moaning so loud.

 **Merlin's POV**

Well.. it seems that they are enjoying…

I should place a cube, it might keep their privacy. And to avoid any interventions and disturbance.


End file.
